The Final Resurection
by keepertothemaxus
Summary: Some cusing,no hentai,But really good story.


The Final Resurrection  
The year is A.C. 198. The three-year period of peace is about to be broken and the known world will, once again, be thrown into the turmoil of war and violence. The five warriors and their Gundams will be resurrected one final time, in the name of justice . . . and peace . . .  
  
  
Part I: The Pilots are Back  
  
  
Chapter One: The Return of the Enemy  
  
  
Heero Yuy walked along the pier, his Prussian blue eyes glaring at the world around him, even harder than usual, it seemed. His friend and fellow Gundam Pilot, Duo Maxwell, strode alongside him, the violet eyes that were normally sparkling with silent laughter clouded over in a seriousness that you hardly ever saw there, even in battle. They walked in silence, the boards under their feet creaking only slightly in protest at the weight being forced on them. When they reached the end of the pier, they were greeted by their friend and comrade-in-arms, Quatre Reberba Winner. He nodded at them solemnly and led them into the small boat that was docked at the pier. He showed them into the only cabin on the ship, where they nodded their heads in greeting at the other two beings there, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang. Duo proceeded to sit down at the table in the center of the room, but, not finding comfort there, stood back up and leaned against the wall like the others. They could feel the ship starting to move across the water, which told them that Quatre had gone back out and set sail. They all stood there in silence until the boat stopped and they heard the splash of an anchor being dropped into the water about ten minutes later. None turned to look at Quatre as he entered the cabin again and slapped a document down on the table. He looked up at them, his eyes showing great sadness. When he finally spoke, his voice was full of submission and defeat. "Well, it's finally happened." Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei's eyes all snapped up and focused on the document on the table. "I decided not to tell you guys about this until I was sure that they were a threat. I guess I was hoping our sources were wrong . . . " Quatre shrugged hopelessly. "Quatre, would you PLEASE stop stalling and get to the point! Who are they!?!?!?" Duo snapped, losing his temper, something he rarely did. It told the others that the situation was getting very serious. "They are the remnants of OZ, the Romefeller Foundation, the Treize Faction, and the White Fang, and they've all teamed up with only one objective: to conquer the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and the colonies once and for all. They're really serious and determined this time- it'll be tough to beat them." After this announcement, Quatre slumped down in the chair next to the table, looking more drained and miserable than ever. The others had all stood and were gawking at him in disbelief. It was another confirmation of just how bad the situation was when Heero couldn't cover his surprise at this new update. "I thought we defeated OZ and Romefeller a long time ago! The Treize Faction and White Fang, too! And now you're telling me that they've TEAMED UP AND ARE PLANNING TO TAKE OVER EARTH AND THE COLONIES!?!?!?" Duo yelled, venting his pent-up anger more vehemently now. Trowa stepped forward and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, as Duo was now glaring at Quatre and shaking with fury. "Duo, it's not Quatre's fault- don't take it out on him." Trowa said calmly, having gotten over his shock at the startling news they had received. "Yeah, Duo, we all knew it was coming, ever since that assassination attempt on Relena's life a month ago. We've all been expecting it, now let's stop squabbling and start figuring out how we're gonna deal with it." Heero said, slightly exasperated toward Duo. "Truer words were never spoken." Wufei said dryly. "Quatre, do you have a plan that we can start with?" "I've been thinking about it ever since I got the other news three weeks back. Without our Gundams, there's nothing really drastic that we can do. What we should do first is get them back." Quatre replied. "What do you mean, 'without our Gundams'? They're in the storehouse fifteen miles west of here." Duo said, puzzled, and still angry. "You mean you didn't receive my message?" Quatre said, shrinking down to where he was almost under the table. "What exactly did your message-that-we-never-received say, Quatre?" Duo inquired, his voice dangerously calm. "This isn't easy to say, but . . . " Quatre's voice was barely above a whisper, but they could all hear it very clearly. "Our Gundams, all of them, have been stolen by our new enemy."  
  



End file.
